The Love Between Two Opposites
by InYourLies23
Summary: Right after Kagome and Inuyasha confess their feelings for each other Kagomes kidnapped by Koga. Finally COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter! Its my first Inuyasha fanfic! Hope you like it! I've been writing this for like… a month, but I finally finished it! Enjoy! **

**-------------------------**

**Chapter One **

**Sweet Nightmere**

"**SIT!" **

_**Crash!**_

"**Hey wench what was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. **

"**Don't call me a wench! And I'm not weak either! Your just abnormal!" Kagome yelled back.**

"**Oh whatever, your just a stupid little wench who has feelings. And it's not my fault your weak and you can't handle it when people tell you." Inuyasha replied. **

"**What?" Kagome whispered, tears forming in her eyes. **

"**Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Then she ran, straight for the well.**

"**No Kagome, come back, I'm sorry." But she never heard him. The one thing she always wanted to hear him say she missed because she was falling through the well. **

"**I think you should go after her, she looked pretty hurt." Miroku advised Inuyasha.**

"**Maybe I should" And with that Inuyasha leaped down the well, after Kagome. **

"**Mom! I'm never going back to the feudal Era ever again! I never want to see the freak thing with ears again!"**

"**You said that yesterday sweetheart and you still went back."**

"**Well… umm… I mean it this time!"**

**_Ding Dong_**

"**I'll get the door mom!" **

"**Hojo!"**

"**Your better Kagome, I just came to give you flowers"**

"**Awww… that's so sweet of you!" **

"**Well I should leave you rest, bye Kagome"**

"**Bye Ho… Hojo what… what… are you… doing"**

**Hojo was grabbing her Kagome neck, then he leaned down and kissed her. **

'_**Omg I just kissed him, one second, scratch that, I'm KISSING him. Hey whats that. Inuyasha! No!"**_

**Kagome pulled away. **

"**Hojo, I can't. I like someone else, its not fair for him, sorry, but I just can't. Bye"**

**Kagome closed the door.**

**She then threw the flower to the ground and ran up to her room. She fell onto her bed, rapped herself in her blankets, and started crying. **

"**I think you dropped these."**

**Kagome already knew who the was was, it was Inuyasha. Even though she didn't want to see the look on her face, she lifted her head**

**Inuyasha saw her tear stained cheeks, blood shot eyes, and the few tears still rolling down her cheeks. **

"**Did that bastard hurt you!" **

"**What…no…you saw him…I mean…what he did…he just kissed me."**

"**Then why are you crying?"**

"**Its just…I didn't want too kiss him… I guess he kinda forced it on me… and it just… rattled my nerves… that's all."**

**He looked down.**

'**_I should've been me kissing her, not that hobo guy. I deserve her love, her lips, her everything, not him!' _Inuyasha thought**

'**_You idiot, you don't deserve even for her too look at you, your such a jerk to her, she deserves better' _His inner self was speaking to him.**

"**Kagome stop crying, it kills me when you cry."**

"**What… Inuyasha… you hate me."**

"**I'll never have you. You're the love of my life."**

"**What… hey… why are your eyes turning red… In…Inuyasha… hey, no!"**

**Inuyasha claws came out, ready to dig into Kagome's skin. **

"**No… Inuyasha… no… get away from me!"**

"**Kagome wake up. Kagome." Inuyasha voice was in the back round**

"**No! What… whats going on." Kagome eyes opened startled. **

'_**It was a dream, oh god!"**_

"**So dreaming bout me." There was a smirk on Inuyasha's face.**

"**Ya, but you were trying too kill me!"**

"**What… I was trying to kill you? K…Kagome… You gotta know I'll never hurt you… never."**

"**It was only a nightmare Inuyasha calm down!"**

"**Ya… lets go back to sleep."**

"**Good idea"  
"Me killing you, what the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha was laughing over her dream.**

_**Well the beginning was a dream, but it was just a dream, he'll always love Kikyo. **_

**Kagome had fell asleep, and for the past hour, Inuyasha lie awake starring at her.**

"**How could you think I'd ever hurt you, even in your nightmare Kagome, I love you more then anyone, I would never do anything to harm you."**

**Inuyasha then lied down, put his arms around Kagome and fell asleep. **

**Sango woke up and smilled at the sight infront of her. Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms**

"**This is the way it should be"**

**------------------ **

**I think that was good for my first chapter. Well I don't know, you have to let me know! Please review! I love too hear from you, good or bad.**

**Should update soon, since its summer!**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Well here my second chapter! Its probably not gonna be the best, cause I could think of anything. But I still hope you like it! **

**------------------------**

**Chapter One **

**Hidden Feeling**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.**

"**Inuyasha? Where are you." She now started walking through the forest.**

"**Hey stupid, I'm up here!" **

**Kagome looked up, and there was Inuyasha in the trees high above. **

"**Can you come down here, I need to talk to you."**

"**I'm sorry about this morning."**

**FLASH BACK**

"_**Sango, why are you just sitting there watching me sleep?" Kagome had woken up to Sango just sitting on a log smiling at her.**_

"_**Look who arms are around you."**_

"_**Huh? What?" She tried to move, but there was an arm around here stomach, securing her to the place she was laying.**_

"_**What the hell." She turned around to see Inuyasha sleeping, his arms around her.**_

"_**Inuyasha, wake up, Sango can you leave for a few minutes."**_

"_**Sure thing."**_

"_**Thanks, Inuyasha, c'mon what up you idiot!"**_

"_**Huh? Oh god! I'm sorry" Inuyasha jumped up, and then just walked off into the bushes**_

**END FLASH BACK**

"**Just come down here please!" Kagome begged**

"**I like were I am." Inuyasha said, being stubborn like usual.**

**Kagome signs and starts trying to climb the tree.**

"**Kagome what are you doing, you can't climb? Your gonna hurt yourself!"**

**Then Kagome screamed. She started falling. **

_**I'm an idiot, half way up too, wait! Half way is pretty far, what if I die when I fall. **_

**But two arms caught her, and brought her up to the top of the tree. **

**Inuyasha was looking at her when she opened her eyes**

"**Don't ever do that to me again wench! You could've died, I wouldn't have a jewel detector if you died!"**

"**You don't care about me, you just care about you damn jewel. I hate that about you, I could've died, and you care about you jewel! You're a cold hearted bastard!" **

**Kagome then tried to climb back down the tree, without falling, but she was held there.**

"**Inuyasha let me go."**

"**No, not until we clear something up."**

"**What." Kagome had turned around to face Inuyasha.**

"**You mean more to me then anyone, not because you're the jewel detector, I may say that, but its not that. If anything happened to you, I'd kill myself."**

**Then he pulled her closer.**

**And kissed her**

**­­----------------------------------------**

**Okay, maybe its better then I though it would be, but when I started I had no idea's. I just wrote what came too mind. **

**Hopes its not too rushed! And that you like it! Please review! I love too hear from all of you!**

**Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I never wrote in such a long time! Sorry, it's the beginning of the summer, and if I'm not sleeping then I'm hanging out with my friend, well I'm back, with Chapter Three! Hope you like it! **

**------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Three**

**Conversation In The Well**

**Kagome was lying awake in bed. **

**Yesterday Inuyasha had kissed her, and she didn't know how too handle it, so the first thing she did was run for the well. She knew she should go back, and apologize, and tell him that she didn't hate him, she just ran away because she didn't know what else to do and that she loved him, more then anything. **

**She decided that is what she would do, if Inuyasha would talk to her that is. **

**  
So she got up, picked up her bag that she never even unpacked and started walking to the well. When she got there, she noticed Inuyasha was sitting at the bottom. **

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome called. He looked up, but just quickly looked back at his hand. "Inuyasha, please we need to talk!"**

"**Keh" Inuyasha replied.**

"**OK then, if you don't wanna come up and talk to me, then I'm going down there and talking to you." **

**Kagome slowly climbed down to the bottom and sat down beside Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha…" Kagome started by Inuyasha cut her off.**

"**Save it! I don't want to hear you tell me anything. I'm sorry for kissing you, but I want you to know I meant everything I said yesterday" Inuyasha stood up too climb out of the well so he could jump back in. **

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome had grabbed his arm.**

**She turned him around and kissed him.**

'**_Why is she kissing me?' _Inuyasha thought**

**When the kiss had finally ended Kagome asked for a few minutes so she could talk, without interruptions. Of course Inuyasha was to wound up in the kiss that he nodded his head. **

"**I no I ran away yesterday, and I'm really sorry for that. But you have to know, that I didn't run away cause I hated you, or cause I didn't want you too kiss me. I ran because I didn't know what else to do, I thought you'd kiss me, and just go right back too Kikyo, I'm really sorry, I should've told you then. But I love you more then anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please forgive me for yesterday." Kagome pleaded. **

"**And why would I do that" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face**

"**Because if you don't I'll S I T you."**

**They stayed in the well, laughing and talking. Until finally Kagome fell asleep. **

**Inuyasha took kagome and laid her down beside him, putting his arms around her, and falling asleep few minutes after.**

**Kagome thought tomorrow everything would be back too normal. But Inuyasha had different plans.**

**----------------------------------**

**hehe, a bit cliffy! Cause you don't know what Inuyasha's plans are! lol. I tried too make the story better, but didn't work out well! Well anyways, this chapter I think was really bad, but you might've liked it, so please tell me! **

**Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know this will probably bore you, but I just wanted too say, I may write Inuyasha fanfics, but I'm not obsessed! Like, I know a girl who's obsessed with Inuyasha, trust me, she wants too marry him! how sick! Well either marry him, or be him! Its gross, and she's only little! Well anyways, getting off the subject, here's my fourth chapter, I did start it right after I updated, but then I kinda, got writers block and stopped, so sorry for the delay! Hope you like it! Please R&R! **

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Am I Dreaming?**

**Kagome woke up in the bottom of the well, with Inuyasha's arms around her. Finally the memories of last night came flooding back. **

"**Inuyasha, wake up. Its morning." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. **

"**Hmmm." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome, where are we!"**

"**Remember yet?" Kagome asked. **

"**yup, last night was a good night for me." Inuyasha laughed. **

"**Hey, it was good for me too!" **

"**Whatever, we better be getting back, Miroku and Sango will be married with kids if we sit and talk for too long." Inuyasha said. **

"**HA! Sango, letting Miroku touch her anytime soon, I dunno" Kagome laughed. **

"**Nice, you never know! Well still, Shippo's probably freaking out. Lets get back."**

"**Sounds good." **

**Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut, hand in hand. When they finally got too the hut, Sango looked up and smiled. **

"**Finally, like… you really had too get together soon, or me and Miroku were going too make you." Sango blurted out. **

"**Oh looks who's talking, you and Miroku aren't together yet are you?" Kagome yelled back. **

"**Hey, that is so totally off the subject." Sango said now standing.**

"**Ladies, ladies, calm down! Lets move on too a different subject, like how happy we are for you two, right Sango dear." Miroku said standing up and grabbing Sango. **

_**(night) **_

"**Kagome can I talk to you… alone?" Inuyasha whispered too Kagome.**

"**Sure." Kagome said excitedly.**

_**(Deep in the forest)**_

"**What is it that you wanted too talk about Inuyasha" Kagome asked. **

"**Well since were together and all, and I've loved you for a really long time, I wanted too ask you something. Umm… how do I put this. Kagome… I… umm… Will you… umm… become my… mate?" **

"**What! Inuyasha! Oh my god! One second, you promised Kikyo that you'd go too hell with her." Kagome said, tears coming too her eyes.**

"**Well, isn't it okay to break a promise with a dead soul?" Inuyasha asked smiling. **

**Kagome started smiling back.**

"**Oh Inuyasha, I'm lost of words, but will I become your mate, why wouldn't… AHHHH! **

**Inuyasha watched as everything went blurry. He was falling, and everything started to go back, but before he hit the ground he say Koga with Kagome in his arms, Kagome with her eyes closed.**

"**_That bastard! He hurt her, and took her away from me, I'll get her back! And he's gonna die!" _Were the last thoughts before Inuyasha hit the ground. **

_**(back at Kaede's hut)**_

"**Miroku, I think I just heard Kagome scream!" Sango said, with a worried expressions.**

"**Me too, lets go look for them." Miroku replied.**

**--------------------------------**

**Will Sango and Miroku get there in time, or will Inuyasha be dead! Hehe! lol. Why would I kill Inuyasha, well, maybe I don't like him! mwhahaha! lol. Know I like Inuyasha, but it'd make a story if he were dead, and then Kagome would be with Koga, Kikyo would bring Inuyasha's soul down too hell with her! lol. **


	5. Sorry!

**Hi! I'm so sorry, but I probably wont be updating anytime soon. I have a few ideas for the story, but I don't know how too put them into words. And I have too many ideas too think. So pretty much, I have a weird case of writers block. If anyone has any idea's please tell me! I'd love too hear anything! Really, anything might help! I'm so sorry though! Right when I think of something too write, I'll write it and update! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm so sorry it took me so long too write, but I was totally out of ideas! Well I kinda still am, but I'm sure I'll think of something while writing. This chapter might not be so good, since I'll just be making up stuff as I go along, But lets hope I don't lose too many of my readers! Well enjoy and please review. I'm thinking if I don't get maybe 5-6 reviews then I'll know not many people people like it, and I wont continue, since I really have no ideas anymore. Well people review! **

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning Of Another Journey**

"**Inuyasha! Where are you? Kagome! Anyone out there?" Sango screamed. **

"**Is that moaning?" Miroku asked**

"**Follow it!." Sango replied, running towards the sound. **

"**Inuyasha! Oh my god are you okay?" Sango was right beside Inuyasha, looking for any wounds. **

"**Kagome… help her… Koga took her… we have… have too find… find… Kagome." Inuyasha said, barely a whisper. **

" **Lady Kagome, Koga took Lady Kagome. Cant you walk Inuyasha, we have too find Lady Kagome." Miroku bursted out. **

"**I don't wanna know what he wants with her." **

_**(With Kagome and Koga) **_

"**Koga let me go! Please, I don't want too be with you!" Kagome screamed. **

"**Oh so you finally woke up beautiful?" Koga replied in a sweet tone.**

"**What about Ayame, she loves you and you love her, you should be with her!" Kagome was now trying too get out of Koga grasp. **

**(A/N Well, I don't really like Koga so much, so I was thinking of killing him, but my friend likes him, so I decided that I wont, he's gonna live. But I still don't know how Inuyasha's gonna get Kagome back without Koga dead, so bare with me. Something might happen like aliens come and take Koga and brain wash him, or whatever!)**

"**But I love you more sweetheart, and stop moving!" Koga replied. **

"**Koga let me go. Now!" Kagome said, trying too keep her calm. **

"**Never, well not until I mark you mine!" Koga replied.**

"**Mark me yours! That's never gonna happen!" Kagome, not realizing whats she doing, punched Koga. **

_**(Back with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku) **_

"**I think I can walk." Inuyasha stood up, and started walking.**

"**Hey guys, we don't have all day! Stop being so damn slow!" He screamed back too the others. **

"**I was hoping he might've changed. Like hit his head or something." Miroku whispered to Sango**

"**Get off you asses and move!" Inuyasha screamed**

"**We better follow him" Sango said. **

"**Ya, before he hurts us." Miroku replied.**

_**(Kagome and Koga) **_

"**Oh my god, what have I done!" Kagome said. **

**Koga was laying on the group, blood coming from his lip. **

"**Koga wake up, c'mon you gotta wake up." **

"**Ka.. Kagome?"**

"**Your awake. Oh my god, I was so scared you were dead." **

"**See I told you, you loved me. If you didn't you wouldn't of been worried."**

"**I was worried, cause I don't want too be a murderer. Now I'm leaving." Kagome said. "And if you try too stop me, I wont even be your friend."**

"**No cause you'll be my mate!" Koga grabbed her a kissed her. **

_**(Inuyasha) **_

"**Kagome I swear I wont let him do anything to you, I'm gonna kill him. I'll save you." Inuyasha whispered. **

"**What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. **

"**Nothing." **

**------------------------ **

**What wil happen? Will Inuyasha get their on time, or will Koga forever be Kagomes mate. Oh, but maybe Shessy will save Kagome, and Inuyasha will be alone, while Kagomes with his own brother! Well hope you liked it.. Review! Pleassssssssse! **

**Jessica **


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm back. This chapter I wrote on paper first in my bed, so it might be a bit messed up. When I write on paper I just scribble down thoughts I get all messed up, then rearrange them after. So you know, it might be a bit confusing, or crappy. But I still hope you like it. Please R&R

------------------------------

Chapter Six

Kagome's Blood?

_(With Kagome) _

"Koga, I don't like you, I'm in love with Inuyasha so will you please just let me go, and leave me alone from now on?" Kagome begged.

"But my love, I can't live without you." Koga replied.

"Koga do you want me to be happy?" Koga nodded. "Then you'll let me leave, please!" Kagome continued to beg.

"If it'll make you happy, then your free to go." Koga replied hoping Kagome changed her mind.

"Thank you so much! You're a very sweet guy, you'll find someone Koga, just keep looking." Kagome replied excitingly, running off.

_(With Inuyasha)_

"I think I smell Kagome's sent." Inuyasha exclaimed

"But why would she be around here?" Miroku asked

"I have no clue, but at the moment I don't really care!" Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's sent, but as he got closer, all he began to smell was Kagome's blood. He started to growl.

"This can't be good." Sango whispered.

"All I smell now is Kagome's blood, and she should be around here somewhere." Inuyasha said, stopping and looking around.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and ran towards something on the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome covered in blood.

"Whats happening to me. Can't I ever have Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha help me carry her will you. We have to get her to Kaede's! INUYASHA!" Sango screamed

"Sorry." Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up. "Its alright  
Sango, I'll carry her."

Sango looked up at Inuyasha in shock, he was actually being nice, she wasn't going to mention that now, he must be in grave pain, she didn't know what it was like to lose a lover, and she defiantly didn't want to find out. She made a mental note to bug him about it on a better day.

The three of them starting walking back to Kaeda's hoping to get there on time.

'**There is no way I'm letting Kagome die, but for today, I have to be there for her, tomorrow I'll go find whoever did this to her, and kill them!' **Inuyasha thought to himself.

"C'mon guys, walk faster please, we have to get Kagome to Kaede as fast as we can!" Inuyasha said to the others.

"He's seriously starting to scare me" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Me too" Sango whispered back

------------------------------

Maybe Kagome's dead. But who did this to her? Was Inuyasha meant to be with Kikyo and this is a sign. Read chapter Seven to find out.

Hope you like it. Chapter Seven should be up soon. If you didn't like it, I accept it, and you might be able to tell me how I can approve. Always room for improvement right? Well anyways, I think it's pretty good, well for what I usually write. Hope you fell the same! Please review!

Jessica


	8. Chapter 7

**Happily Ever After **

"I looked for any trace of someone who did this to Kagome, but it seems like she did it to herself." Inuyasha stated, once he found out Kagome was fine, he went to look for whoever did this.

"When Lady Kagome wakes up, we can ask her." Miroku said.

"Hi guys, sorry bout the fuss I started." Kagome was out of bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha screamed

"It's nothing Inuyasha, just a few bruises, it looked bad because of blood I had on me from before, I'm fine. Seriously!" She knew Inuyasha definitely didn't believe her. "No one hurt me Inuyasha, I was in a tree, hoping I could see you someone, and I heard something that startled me, and fell out of the tree. Just some bruise, and few scrapes from the fall, nothing more." Kagome reassured him.

"Why are you back anyways? I mean, I didn't think Koga would ever let you out of him site." Inuyasha asked, a bit scared of the answer. **'She's going to say something like, I just came back for my stuff' **Inuyasha thought.

"Well, he finally realized I loved someone else, so he let me go." Kagome stated "Oh and Inuyasha, we have to talk later, we were having a very important conversation before all of this happened." She added. Inuyasha blushed, he didn't want anyone to know about what they were talking about until he got her answer.

"Who about now, we can go into the bush?" Inuyasha offered.

"Sounds great! Please guys, for me don't follow" Kagome replied, with a smile on her face.

They walked in complete silence, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was very nervous,

"Inuyasha, your shaking, your going to be fine, Ya, I'm going to tell you I hate you, and that I'm going home to live with Hojo." Kagome said, and Inuyasha looked like he was going to be sick. "I was joking, I already told you I love you! So why wouldn't I want to be your mate." Kagome asked.

"Because you have Koga, and Hojo after you, and then theres me, and Hanyou, why would you want me!" Inuyasha said, his ears drooping down. "Inuyasha, never say that! I only love you! And you wanna know what, but answer to your question is yes! It'll be my pleasure to be your mate, so get used too having me forever!" Inuyasha said, looking mad at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled, and grabbed Kagome and hugged her like he'd never let go.

--------------------

**There ya go! I know I already finished this storie and all, but the last chapter did suck. So here it is, last chapter. And this is my last! Hope its better then the last. I needed too finish it, because this is the first storie I've ever finished. I also had no time for it. Right now I'm trying to write a story for a competition, and finish one that I've started. It's a non fanfic. Just a fun romance type of story. I'm mostly writing it for the fun of writing, and kinda for my friend, and also so I can try too improve on my writing! Hope you like it! Review! **

**Thankyou: To Inuyasharocks321 for sending me a review and reminding me that I seriously needed to finish this story! **


End file.
